HunHan : Im Sorry Bro, I Still Love you
by ligrass
Summary: Sehun memutuskan hubungannya dengan Luhan Hanya demi cewek genit bernama Minhee. Apa jadinya?


HunHan : Im Sorry, Bro! I Still Love you

Sehun Luhan

Comedy Romance

T

Lavar Larva present

 **Warning : BL BXB, No GS, typo's**

.

Summary : Sehun yang berselingkuh. Menyakiti Luhan baik fisik maupun batin. Luhan yang sakit. Namun…baik Luhan maupun Sehun harus menerima kenyataan jika ternyata mereka tidak bisa berpisah.

.

Enjoy it!

.

No war! Jus't love, jus't enjoy and review.

.

Lavar Larva.

.

.

.

OneShoot.

.

Masih sama sejak empat hari lalu. Hanya ada poster lambang Manchester united yang ditempel rapi dengan selotip didinding menyapa pengelihatannya ketika membuka mata. Sedikit mengganjal, namun harusnya sudah biasa. Karena ini sudah hari kelima. Tak ada sakit hati lagi karena ketidak hadiran hal yang menyambutnya dipagi hari seperti pesan singkat elektronik dari sang pacar yang kini telah mantan, Luhan tak butuh itu. Sakit pada bagian pipi kirinya pun sudah hilang, Luhan adalah lelaki yang cepat sembuh dari sebuah pukulan.

"argh..". rintihnya saat tak sengaja menyentuh pipinya. Luhan menyirit bingung, seharusnya dia sudah tak lagi merasakan sakit dipipinya akibat pukulan telak dari Sehun.

Tapi rasa nyeri terus menjalar, meski tangannya sudah beralih memegang selimut. Tapi sekali lagi bibir itu mengerang lengkap dengan umpatan. "sial".

Dilihatnya tangan kiri yang kurus dan putih itu sedikit memerah keunguan dan ada luka lecet. Oh, dia ingat ini karena ulah Sehun yang menginjak jarinya dengan kuat. Luhan tak menyangka jika jari-jarinya selemah ini.

Sial. Sudah putus. Jadi korban kekerasan pula. Tapi, tidak juga. Luhan merasa sedikt beruntung berhasil mengenai perut mantannya yang super tampan dengan tendangan jitunya, meski dengan setengah tenaga, karena jujur Luhan tidak tega. Jadilah dia yang terluka cukup parah.

Luhan benar-benar tidak ingin kemana-mana hari ini, tapi ada jadwal kuliah yang harus ia isi.

Ia tak mungkin hanya meratapi nasibnya sambil mendengarkan lagu _ballad_ seperti seorang gadis. Tidak mungkin, walupun statusnya Uke, dia tetaplah _ssang Namja_. Pecinta Manchester United yang takut ketinggian. Maka demi melawan kemalasannya, dia memaksakan mandi dengan air dingin.

Memakai baju seadanya, dan tanpa melihat kearah cermin. Untuk apa berdandan, toh dia sudah tampan, toh dia sudah cantik, toh dia sudah manis, toh dia sudah tidak punya pacar lagi. Entah mengapa lima hari ini selalu timbul gejolak aneh setiap menatap wajah nya dicermin.

Ada kebencian, mengapa dia tampak lemah saat itu, mengapa dia harus membuang air matanya didepan Sehun saat itu? Hal bodoh dan tak berguna sama sekali.

Setelah memasukkan charger hp dan _notebook_ kedalam _backpack_ -nya, Luhan berangkat menaiki bus umum. Berusaha bertingkah seperti jomblo-jomblo lain –selalu merasa baik- . hingga akhirnya dia turun di halte depan Universitasnya, A University.

Pil pahit seolah memasuki kerongkongannya, dipagi hari ini hal yang paling dihindarinya adalah sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya lupa pada sang mantan. Tapi sang mantan itu dengan sombongnya lewat didepan Luhan setelah menutup pintu mobil mewahnya yang terparkir diujung sana. Jarak mereka sempat terlalu dekat membuat Luhan dapat mencium wangi parfum Sehun, rumput liar dan mint. Segar sekali.

Seolah tidak pernah mengenal satu sama lain, lelaki berkulit pucat dengan paras super tampan itu berlalu melewati Luhan sambil memainkan _I Phone_ 6 nya, entah sibuk atau hanya membolak-balikkan menu di ponselnya guna terlihat cuek. Luhan tidak peduli, karena Sehun memang sudah terlihat sangat cuek. Keterlaluan, oke.. jika mereka sudah putus, dan… putus dengan cara berkelahi. Tetapi apakah Sehun harus se menyebalkan itu?!.

Luhan melirik punggung Sehun dengan tajam, mengepalkan tangan kecilnya. Lagi-lagi dia sangat kesal, harus mengubur niatnya untuk memukul Sehun, karena dia ingat Sehun adalah atlet muai thai. Seni beladiri dari Thailand yang konon kata Baekhyun paling kuat didunia.

Kini Luhan harus menerima hidup sebagai mantan yang tersakiti lahir dan batin. Mencoba untuk _Move On_ sekeras mungkin dengan mengisi full agenda-nya dengan kegiatan merepotkan dan tidak ada gunanya juga. Seperti, menggambar, berenang, menari, mengikuti klub vocal, dan klub memasak.

Oh? Untuk apa dia ikut klub memasak?

Apa saja, yang penting dia bisa lepas dari Oh .

Oh Sehun dengan ketampanan dan otot perut menggoda-nya. Ugh.

Walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak ingin. Tentu saja, berpisah dari Sehun tak pernah Luhan bayangkan sebelumnya. Luhan tak ingin kehilangan Sehun, sosok pemuda yang mesum dan dingin, namun mempunyai angka tak terbatas untuk menyenangkan hati Luhan. Sayangnya, Sehun punya satu keburukan, dan itu sangat menjijikkan dan tak tau diri, Selingkuh.

Cukup hari itu saja Luhan memergokinya sedang 'memojokkan' seorang gadis- _Luhan tidak yakin kalau itu gadis_ \- yang bernama Minhee didinding _basement_ apartement Sehun.

Karena itulah, sebenarnya Luhan tidak rela melepaskan Sehun. Ia masih mencintai Sehun. Meski dia sudah dipukuli akibat menghina Minhee saat itu, meski Luhan harus sampai menjatuhkan air matanya dan berlari menjauh secara dramatis. Banyak hal memalukan dan menjijikkan yang terjadi, tapi sekali lagi Luhan merutuki nasibnya yang belum bisa membenci Sehun. Tidak apa-apa jika dia memang belum bisa _Move on_ , tapi Luhan sangat memohon, agar tuhan memberinya rasa benci meski sedikit untuk melawan Sehun.

Tidak mungkin setelah pengkhianatan yang Sehun lakukan, Luhan masih saja menatap Sehun dengan binar-binar memuja.

"Luhan pandai berenang kok".

Seketika Luhan menghantikan lamunan sedihnya dan mencari orang yang telah berani-berani menyebut namanya. Sosok jangkung berambut coklat yang sedang mengunyah biskuit murahan. Sosok itu melambai dan tersenyum lebar pada Luhan. Chanyeol dan gigi-giginya yang menyilaukan.

"hai, Lu".

tiga orang dibelakang sosok itu tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Luhan yang kebingungan. "ada apa?".

"kanapa diam saja dari tadi? Melamun jorok ya?". Yang mempunyai dagu kotak mendekat dan merangkul Luhan sok akrab, alisnya naik-turun menggoda.

Luhan menepis tangan itu. "apa sih,Chen?!".

"ayolah, aku tau kau pasti baru bertukar _film biru_ dengan Sehun kan? Aku minta dong!". Chen terkekeh sambil menyikut Luhan, tangannya bersiap membuka kunci layar ponselnya. Luhan menyirit, tapi seketika dia langsung melotot.

"apa sih! Tidak ada!". Bentak Luhan garang.

"hehehe…. Jangan pelit begitu! Kau ini, kalau punya kenikmatan bagi dengan teman dong, ayo." Paksa Chen membuat Luhan hampir muntah. Kenikmatan katanya? , dasar soloist!.

"sudahlah! Aku sedang kesal saat ini!".

"bagus, Lu. Jangan bagi yang seperti itu pada Chen. Suruh dia cepat-cepat tembak Minseok saja, supaya bisa seperti kau dan Sehun, hahaha!". Lelaki cantik yang super berisik bertepuk tangan heboh, tak peduli teman-teman lain yang terganggu.

"agh! Diam kalian! Pengerusuh!". Luhan bangkit dari kursi, menghindari orang-orang tidak waras ini, tapi tangannya tertahan oleh jeratan jari Chanyeol. Saat Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Chanyeol hanya memberi isyarat untuk kembali duduk.

"mau kemana? Sebentar lagi mr. Wu datang! Begitu saja sewot.. heee". Ejek Baekhyun.

Luhan memutar bolamatanya sambil mendengus kesal. "apaan?". Kesal bukan main karena terpaksa duduk lagi ditengah-tengah orang-orang tidak jelas ini.

"kenapa sih? Aku kan belum bilang apa-apa". Channyeol gelagapan dipelototi oleh Luhan, efek luar biasa dari putus cinta ternyata dapat membuat Luhan terlihat menakutkan bagi lelaki yang lebih besar darinya.

"aku dengar dari awal musim panas kamu jadi penghuni kolam renang didepan kedai patbingsu? Memangnya kamu bisa berenang?". Bekhyun menekuk badannya yang bergetar hebat, mulut kecilnya terbahak karena ucapannya sendiri.

"penghuni?".

"karena setiap kali aku mendengar cerita, kau selalu bertemu dengan orang-orang dikampus kita, benar?". Tiba-tiba Chen menyikut bahu Baekhyun pelan. "dia mungkin mengambil kerja sampingan selain membawakan berkas-berkas Oh Sehun, eh-eh… kudengar anak jurusan hukum akhir-akhir ini sedang sibuk".

"ha? Yakin? Tapi tadi pagi aku masih lihat Oh Sehun berjalan santai dikoridor. Loh… ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tidak bersama Sehun?". Chanyeol menepuk pundak Luhan yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan. Luhan menepis tangan Chanyeol, risih sekali dia. Lagi-lagi harus mendengar nama 'Sehun'.

"sudah kubilang Sehun dan teman-temannya itu sedang si _-_ " . "sibuk! Sibuk! Sibuk!". Luhan menjerit-jerit dongkol membuat ucapan sok tau Chen terputus. Dalam hati Luhan meneruskan, _Sibuk berselingkuh dengan anak bahasa_. Sial.

"nah.. sibuk kan?".

Chen hanya mendengus saat dia diacuhkan oleh dua sahabatnya. Lebih memilih beralih pada Luhan yang meraung-raung tidak jelas. Wajanya sangat kusut parah sekali untuk mengikuti kelas Mr. Wu pagi ini.

"kusarankan kau tidak kuliah saja". Bisiknya pada Luhan. "kenapa begitu?".

"eh.. emmh..kau tidak ingat sekarang kelas Mr. Wu? Jika dalam keadaan kacau sepertimu, aku lebih memilih membolos dan menyaksikan mini padang safana ditempat kemah sekolah kita dulu".

Luhan terdiam dan mencerna kata-kata Chen yang boleh juga. Dari pada mati kebosanan dikelas, lebih baik membolos dan mencari tempat yang luas dan sepi, hitung-hitung berteriak kencang meluapkan kekesalannya dalam rangka langkah pertama Move On.

"masih ingat jalannya kan?".

Luhan hanya memamerkan deretan gigi rapihnya lalu mengangguk, "iya, itu tempat yang bagus. Tapi masalahnya ya, Chen..". entah mengapa Chen merasa akan rugi total dan menyesali telah merekomendasikan Luhan tempat yang tidak bisa dijangkau oleh bus umum. Chen berdoa saja jika Luhan membawa motor sendiri hari ini. diam-diam Chen merogoh saku celananya dan mengamankan kunci motornya.

"hari ini aku naik bis umum". _Nah lo_.

Chen masih berpura-pura bodoh. "lalu?".

"kau tidak akan keberatan pastinya jika aku meminjam motormu kan? Ayolah, anak ninja hatori.. ha? Ha?". Goda Luhan. "bantu aku bro! cepat!".

"eh..eh.. masalahnya aku pulang pakai apa? Kau ini, tidak tau apa jika aku mau melakukan pendekatan dengan Minseok? Huh?".

"bantu aku, aku sedang badmood. Sungguh".

"maaf, Lu. Aku tid-".

"kuganti bensinnya dan uang makan siang besok!". Chen lantas tersenyum lebar. Tangannya menjabat tangan milik Luhan. "deal, senang berbisnis dengan anda, wuahahaha".

Luhan hanya berdecih pelan. "dasar sahabat harga bensin. Aku pulang saja dulu, Mr. Wu orang yang terlalu tepat waktu". Luhan menyambar kunci dari tangan Chen dan tasnya. Kakinya berjingkat meninggalkan ruangan. Lalu berlari menuju parkiran, melesat jauh keluar area universitas setelah menyamar diantara kendaraan yang keluar masuk gerbang.

.

.

.

.

.

"wooh". Seru Sehun melihat ponselnya berbunyi, menandakan ada notifikasi dari seseorang. Hanya Instagram, menampilkan foto dengan Username 7_Luhan_m. Mantannya. Mantannya telah mengunggah beberapa foto di Instagram.

Senyum tampan terukir saat matanya menerawang jauh pemandangan difoto itu. "ah.. tempat itu". Ada hamparan rumput disana, sesekali ada pohon untuk berteduh, namun tetap didominasi rerumputan. Sehingga disebut mini padang safana oleh teman-temannya. Sebenarnya tempat itu bukan tempat rekreasi atau sejenisnya. Hanya saja keindahan disana membuat Sehun dan teman-temannya terpukau saat itu. Beberapa bulan, bahkan mereka menjadikannya tempat favorit. Tapi setelah kesibukan kuliah mereka jarang menunjungi tempat itu.

 _Cepat kemari sebelum banyak yang berubah_ , -tulis Luhan.

Luhan membelakangi kamera, memandang langit dengan semburat kuning diantara rumput liar. Foto lain hampir serupa. Sehun segera menscroll kebawah dan menemukan Username lain minhee .pacarnya. mengunggah foto karnavalnya saat masih kecil. Alis Sehun berkerut, meyuarakan Minhee sebagai pacarnya dalam hati terasa sangat tidak cocok. Ada yang aneh dengan nama orang itu mungkin, biasanya Sehun akan nyaman menyebutkan nama seseorang berakhiran huruf mati, ya..seperti Luhan, Baekhyun,Chanyeol,Jongin. Ah..iya, nama Luhan memang selalu cocok dihatinya. Meski karena tindakannya ini dia harus membiasakan menyebut nama Minhee sebagai kekasihnya,bukan Luhan.

Baru saja dia akan menyelami belasan foto baru Mirranda Kerr, tetapi sebuah tepukan manja cenderung agak kasar mengganggunya. "antarkan aku?". Belum sempat Sehun menoleh, wanita yang menepuknya tadi mengalunkan nada manja menyimpan sifat memaksa didalamnya.

Sehun menoleh memastikan, Minhee. Panjang umur. Minhee ini amat sangat,uuh.. mengikat rambut hitamnya keatas, wajanya penuh binar berharap, seketika Sehun terfokus pada belahan bibir wanita didepannya ini. tampak terlalu merah dan berbau Cherry ketika Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya. "itu baru,hum?". Bisiknya.

Minhee memutar bola matanya, tangannya yang kecil mendorong dada bidang Sehun. "apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?". Matanya dirias penuh melirik Hp Sehun yang terletak dimeja. Sontak kedua matanya membola. "kau ini! sudah kubilang kan? Aku tidak suka kau melihat foto wanita lain!".

Sehun terbelalak, sedikit menarik lengan Minhee lalu menyuruhnya diam ,menyadari orang-orang memandang kearah mereka. Kampungan betul wanita ini, tidak bisa lihat pacar senang.

"kau memfollownya?".

"kenapa sih? Dia itu artis". Sehun mendengus kesal. "lagipula ini kan kesenanganku".

"aku tidak peduli. Kesenanganmu itu membuatku jengkel. Ini yang membuatku benci pada wanita perayu". Ucap Minhee tak sadar diri.

"terserah lah". Lirih Sehun, kakinya berjalan keluar ruangan, diikuti Minhee yang kesusahan dengan Wedges-nya. Ketukan kencang yang terdengar norak di telinga Sehun, membuat pria itu malu dan risih. Akhirnya Sehun memelankan langkahnya. "bisa tidak kau pakai yang sedikit lebih diam?". Lalu melirik pada kaki Minhee. "huh! Kau bahkan memakai rok mini kekampus?".

Minhee cemberut, lengannya melingkar pada lengan Sehun. "ini keluaran terbaru, dan tidak mungkin aku tidak memakai barang kesukaanku, ini kesenanganku".

"kesenangan yang tidak bermanfaat. Kau ingin semua lelaki melihat paha kurusmu itu?". Komentar Sehun disertai dengusan geli.

"oh…Sehun, kenapa? Apa kau cemburu?hihihi…senangnya". wanita itu terkiki dengan suaranya yang tinggi sambil berusaha menggesekkan tubuh bagian depannya pada lengan Sehun

Sehun menjauhkan lengannya dari Minhee, memilih untuk berbelok ketaman. "maaf saja". Sehun meninggalkan Minhee mematung sendiri dikoridor.

"Sehun! Kau harus mengantarkanku keluar sekarang! Ini gawat tolong!" pekik Minhee.

.

.

.

Luhan sudah duduk tenang diatas batu besar. Hp canggihnya sudah aman disaku celana, memberi peluang agar pemiliknya bisa menikati waktu tanpa benda elaktronik. Menyatu dengan alam dan menjadi lebih manusiawi. Tangannya menjadi ganjalan bagi tubuh kurusnya, kadang merasa geli ketika ada satu dua semut yang berjalan diatas telapak tangan Luhan. Hingga bunyi-bunyian yang ditimbulkan gesekan rumput membuat Luhan memilih memejamkan matanya.

Hawa sejuk seolah membelai daerah perut hingga leher, membawa kenyamanan dan membuat Luhan sadar dia harus berterimakasih pada alam. Dan juga minta maaf, karena semenjak ia mengenal barang elektronik, tanpa sadar dia berubah menjadi pribadi yang acuh akan sekitar. _Maaf sekali_. _Sungguh_.

Indah. Aroma rumput liar dan tanah, membuat Luhan hampir mengantuk. Ini seperti bau Sehun.

Luhan menarik bibir membentuk senyuman, tanpa sadar lelehan air matanya yang terasa dingin membasahi pipinya, turun dengan lambat, namun cukup membuat Luhan terkejut dan membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam. Kenangan Sehun yang kebetulan terlewat dipikirannya membuat Luhan merasa sesak.

Dulu, dia dan Sehun sering kemari, terkadang bersama teman-teman yang lain, kadang juga hanya berdua, jika berdua,mereka akan memilih naik sepeda untuk menikmati setiap waktunya bersama.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya, menahan rasa kecewa dan rindu.

Disini, biasanya Luhan dan Sehun akan berlari sampai ketengah sana, bercanda hingga berguling-guling dibawah pohon yang rindang, menaiki sepeda bersama lalu berlomba sampai kepagar pembatas, kadang pula mereka berfoto, memakan bekal yang sengaja mereka bawa dari rumah. Tak ragu-ragu bersuapan, dan mengusap ujung bibir bila ada makanan yang tertinggal disana.

Oh..

Dan dibatu ini, tempat Luhan. Biasanya Sehun akan dengan sangat manja menaruh kepalanya dipaha Luhan, mereka akan memutar lagu-lagu Taylor Swift dan Girl's Generation. Setelah itu mereka akan saling bertukar video dewasa.

Aneh memang.

Tapi itulah mereka, jika memang Sehun mesum, tak apa. Luhan suka yang apa adanya, dia tak akan menghalangi kesenangan Sehun, walaupun Luhan akan berakhir dengan bibir yang seperti disengat lebah.

Luhan pun tidak keberatan. Dia menyukai moment saat bertukar video dengan Sehun, lelaki itu koleksinya bagus-bagus.

Alis Luhan tiba-tiba berkedut mengingatnya, ada rasa jijik dan geli yang tiba-tiba lewat. Konyol sekali. Tapi sungguh, ada angin apa Luhan jadi berpikir kotor? Apa jangan-jangan orang itu ada disini? Ah.. tidak .jangan. Luhan bisa merasakan hawa mesum Oh Sehun dari jarak ratusan meter. Tapi jangan sekarang, dia ingin sendiri.

Luhan menoleh kesana-kemari, memastikan jika dia hanya sendiri. "oh..sial". benar kan, di samping motor Chen, Luhan sudah meliat ada Mobil mewah yang terparkir rapih. Mobilnya Sehun. Huh. Pemiliknya sudah berjalan mendekat dengan senyum remeh.

Luhan segera bangkit, berdiri tegap setelah mengusap jejak air matanya. Kedua tangannya terlipat didepan dada, dagunya pun naik menantang Sehun. _'mau apa dia kemari?belum puas waktu itu memukuliku?'._

Sehun memasang tampang serupa, sangat dingin. Matanya menelusuri tubuh Luhan lalu jatuh pada kedua tangan pria didepannya yang terlipat angkuh. "kau bisa kemari lain waktu kan?". Kata Luhan dingin. Masa bodoh dia akan mendapat bogeman dari Sehun lagi. Yang penting, Luhan sudah menyampaikan maksud jika kehadiran sehun sangat mengganggu.

Sehun mendengus geli, tampak jelas telapak tangan Luhan yang mengepal. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan, tak melepaskan pandangannya dari manik coklat Luhan. "tidak, karena kau berkata _'cepat kemari'_ seolah kau kesepian, cih".

Luhan mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. "Instagramu.. itu".

"aku? Instagram?". Oh, Luhan menyesal, seharusnya dia tak mengetik kata-kata itu disana. "heh. Tapi yang kumaksud bukan kau tahu".

"bagaimana bisa bukan? Huh? Kita baru putus, dan kau pasti merasa kesepian, akui saja jika kau mengaharap kehadiranku". Sehun berujar. Tubuhnya tidak menghindar atau mundur saat Luhan dengan langkah menyeramkannya menghampiri sambil membawa kepalan tangannya.

Bugh, owh.

Wajah tampan Sehun dibuat memar seketika, tak hanya satu pukulan, dua pukulan lain dari Luhan menyusul ketika Sehun tak menunjukan reaksi apapun. Biarkan. Biarkanlah Luhan menumpahkan emosinya. "kau! Dan mulut busukmu!". Maki Luhan. Setelah puas, lelaki kecil itu tampak menjauh beberapa langkah, mengantisipasi jika ada serangan balasan dari Sehun.

"anggap itu balasan, setelah kau menyakitiku!". Luhan terengah sejenak. "batin maupun fisik!". Lanjutnya.

Nafas Luhan sedikit memburu, dia lantas mengambil tasnya dan melangkah tergesa menuju motor Chen. Luhan meninggalkan tempat itu setelah mengumpat pada Sehun kencang. Mengendarai motor besar dan keren milik Chen seperti pembalap jalanan. "sial". Air matanya turun lagi, hanya setetes, namun membuat hatinya ngilu karena teringat kejadian Sehun yang menyakitinya.

Lagi-lagi Luhan meratapi nasib dirinya yang memang tidak sempurna sehingga Sehun bisa berpaling memang bukan wanita, tidak mampu menahan Sehun dengan lama jika hanya dengan lekuk tubuh sejatinya Sehun-dan Luhan- pun tetap lelaki yang masih mudah tergoda dengan tubuh wanita. Tapi tetap saja keterlaluan, sebegitu mudahnya Sehun menykhianati Luhan hanya demi seorang perempuan genit? Mengorbankan kesucian cinta mereka yang terjalin beberapa tahun, lalu menganggap ini bukan masalah. Oh, ayolah, sampai saat ini Sehun belum mengucapkan kata 'maaf' atau setidaknya perkataan dan tindakan lain yang menunjukkan dia hubungan mereka bukanlah hal remeh yang mudah dilupakan.

Mata Luhan menyipit saat melewati persimpangan, ada Chen dan seorang wanita disampingnya, Minseok. Segera saja Luhan mengampiri mereka dan mematikan mesin motor. Setelah melepas helm, Luhan mengusap wajahnya kasar dan memberikan senyum terpaksa pada dua anak manusia dihadapannya.

"loh?kau?!". Chen menatap bingung pada Luhan. Dalam hati mengumpat karena aksi modus memegang pinggul Minseok jadi terganggu. Minseok, si buntalan permen kapas itu, hanya melongo melihat Luhan yang super kusut.

"hmh!". Luhan menyerahkan kunci sepeda motor didepan wajah Chen yang masih kebingungan. "kau kenapa, Lu?".

"sudahlah, urusanku selesai. Terimakasih ya". Luhan menyodorkan kunci pada Chen, lalu berbalik pergi.

"eh..tunggu". Chen menarik kembali lengan baju Luhan kasar. "apa? Besok pasti kuganti kok! Aku pulang dulu". Pamitnya lesu. Tidak ingin temannya itu tau alasan mengapa dia bisa begini, rencananya dia baru saja akan berlari mengejar bis yang berhenti sejenak didepan halte, namun ternyata gagal karena tangan pengganggu yang menghalanginya. Dan Bisnya sudah pergi.

"tunggu, apa yang terjadi?". Selidik Chen, matanya menelusuri setiap jengkal tubuh Luhan lalu bertukar pandang dengan Minseok seolah sedang berdiskusi. "dua puluh delapan menit lalu kau masih terlihat segar difotomu, apa yang terjadi?".

Luhan tidak menjawab, kemdian dia hanya meraung-raung didepan Chen dan peduli dengan tatapan aneh orang-orang disekitar. "aku kehilangan bis ku tahu! Lihat, ini karena kau!". Tunjuknya pada bis berwarna biru yang sudah melaju. Chen dan Minseok saling berpandangan, bingung. Mereka tau raungan frustasi Luhan ini bukan karena ketinggalan bis yang akan dia tumpangi, karena itu adalah rutinitas Luhan setiap pagi beberapa bulan ini. pastilah ada alasan sebenarnya yang membuat Luhan jadi tampak kacau bak korban perang.

Chen hanya tersenyum maklum melihat Luhan yang kini sampai berjongkok dibawah kakinya, menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam tekukan lutut. "hey, bro!". panggil Chen. "bawalah pulang motorku, aku dan Minseok akan naik bis selanjutnya, kau harus istirahat". Ujar Chen, dia mendapat anggukan persetujuan dari Minseok.

"jangan kasihani aku".

.

.

.

.

Pukul sepuluh malam. Sehun baru sampai di apartemennya sesudah ia membanting pintu depan dengan kasar. Kini tubuh putih pucat itu tergeletak mengenaskan di atas sofa. Sehun berdecak berulangkali meluapkan betapa kesalnya ia sekarang. Harusnya ia tau, keadaan gawat menurut Minhee adalah keadaan dimana dia ketinggalan berburu baju, tas dan sepatu dari brand favoritnya, yang mana bila itu terjadi akan selalu berimbas pada lelaki yang dikencani wanita metropolitan itu. Kebetulan sampai hari dimana Minhee mengatakan 'gawat' , dia masih berkencan dengan Sehun. Oh Sehun yang sial. Selain uang, tenaganya juga terkuras habis. Menemani seorang wanita 5 jam berbelanja membuatnya kapok.

Ia juga sangat lapar. Dia memang sudah makan dengan Minhee, tetapi wanita itu buru-buru menyudahi makannya sebelum habis karena alasan diet, tak ada pilihan lain bagi Sehun untuk mengikuti wanita itu keluar setelah diberi pilihan 'makanan atau wanita' didepan para pengunjung dan pegawai restaurant.

Harusnya, dia pulang setelah bertemu dengan Luhan, bukannya meladeni Minhee.

Sehun beranjak dari sofa dan berganti baju sebentar, kemudian melangkahkan kaki kedapur. Sehun membuka semua lamari disana termasuk kulkas dan tidak menemukan ramyeon atau makanan beku yang bisa ia masak. Dia juga tidak punya nasi. Kalaupun punya dia tak bisa memakannya karena tidak ada lauk.

"argh! Sial!". Dengan brutal Sehun membanting panci tak berdosa ke washtafel, menimbulkan suara yang amat berisik.

Delivery. Hanya satu pilihannya. Sambil duduk, Sehun menelepon dan mengucapkan pesanannya. Tinggal menunggu beberapa menit hingga akhirnya dia bisa makan dalam tenang. Satu burger jumbo, kentang goreng, dan cola ukuran sedang.

Seperti Déjà vu. Alis Sehun bertaut, meyakinkan diri bahwa dia juga telah memesan makanan cepat saji kemarin untuk makan malam, begitu pula kemarinnya lagi, dan kemarin kemarinnya lagi. Dengan menu yang sama pula. Sehun meringis mengkhawatirkan kesehatannya, sibuk, jarang makan, dan sekalinya makan itu adalah junk food. Jika saja Luhan masih disisinya, lelaki manis itu pasti sudah memarahi Sehun habis-habisan, lalu Luhan pasti akan berjalan kedapur Sehun sambil membawa sayur untuk dimasak. Kemudian menyajikannya pada Sehun dengan senyuman. Memakannya bersama, saling mengingatkan untuk gosok gigi sebelum tidur dan minum susu.

Tapi, itu sudah lama sekali. Sebelum keduanya mulai sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing, ditambah sosok wanita genit bernama Minhee yang merasuki kehidupan Sehun, membuat lelaki itu lengah dan tergoda hingga akhirnya menggunakan waktu luangnya untuk berbagi pulau kapuk dengan wanita itu dan mengabaikan Luhan.

Lama Sehun termenung. Menyadari banyak kerugian setelah Luhan ia sia-siakan. Egonya memilih untuk tetap tidak peduli dan bersenang-senang dengan wanita cantik, tetapi hatinya tidak bisa.

Diam-diam Sehun mengelus perutnya yang kurus namun berotot. Takut, jika setelah malam ini terlewati, ia akan kehilangan abs-nya, lalu digantikan perut buncit berlemak. Sungguh, itu bodoh. Dan tak akan terjadi. Karena Sehun adalah orang yang selalu menjaga tubuhnya. Dia selalu push up dua puluh kali dipagi hari, dan juga sit up. Dia juga rutin ke gym. Namun ia memang jarang lari pagi, karena disekitar apartemennya banyak perempuan. Sehun tidak mau saja acara lari-larinya menjadi lari sungguhan.

Ini adalah malam yang membuat Sehun banar-benar merasa bodoh. Entah mengapa dia sangat sadar jika dia butuh Luhan. Iya, orang itu memberikan apa yang tidak bisa diberikan oleh wanita manapun, termasuk Minhee. Yaitu, perhatian ,kasih sayang dan rasa mengalah.

Sehun berpikir keras kenapa tadi Luhan hanya memukulinya saja, jika Sehun berada dipihak sebaliknya, sudah pasti Sehun memilih untuk memutilasi sekalian orang itu. Kenapa Luhan bisa sesabar itu padanya?

Untuk apa memendam rasa benci karena dikhianati? Seperti perempuan saja. Apa Luhan tak mempunyai ide untuk menemukan cara efektif membunuh Sehun? .

.

.

.

.

.

"selamat pagi".

Chanyeol menoleh kebelakang, mendapati Sehun yang berjalan kesusahan dengan kedua tangan membawa tumpukan kertas. "oh..selamat pagi, lama tidak melihatmu. Sibuk?". Tanyanya basa-basi.

Sehun menaikkan kedua bahunya pasrah. "ya.. begitu lah". Dia lalu mengambil tempat disamping Chanyeol yang berjalan dikoridor menuju gedung perpustakaan.

"uhh.. itu terlihat sangat menyenangkan.. haha". Tunjuk Chanyeol pada tangan Sehun yang sibuk. Membuka candaan yang sekiranya dapat membangun mood untuk bicara. Tidak ada salahnya bergaul dengan mahasiswa pintar dan keren seperti Sehun, meski Chanyeol juga tidak kalah keren. Siapa tau tahun depan dia akan mendapat lebih banyak fans. Omong-omong soal fans,Chanyeol jadi ingat jika Sehun ini juga memiliki banyak fans, banyak yang bilang dengan fans yang begitu banyak seharusnya Sehun bisa mempunyai pacar, _'loh..Sehun kan sudah punya pacar'_ , benar… Luhan, ternyata banyak yang belum tau jika lelaki tampan itu sudah punya kekasih toh. Fans yang kurang jeli.

"kau jadi jarang bersama-sama dengan Luhan ya? Kasihan sekali". Chanyeol menilik wajah Sehun yang tiba-tiba kaku. "tapi, Luhan belum terlalu sibuk kok. Jika kau senggang, kau bisa mengajaknya hang out. Kasihan dia, wajahnya selalu murung, kusut benar".

Sehun membola. "benarkah?".

"ha? Apa..?". Chanyeol malah kebingungan. "oh.. iya, kita juga bisa double date, karena kebetulan aku dan Baekhyun sudah berpacaran…hehehe". Kekehnya malu-malu.

"begitu, selamat ya… se-semoga hubunganmu dengannya selalu baik".

"tentu".

"jangan sakiti dia, meski dia lelaki. Kita tetaplah manusia".

"aku tau, mana mungkin aku begitu. Aku mencintainya, dia prioritas utamaku. Orang nomor satu dihatiku". Mereka berdua memasuki gedung perpustakaan setelah mengisi daftar hadir lalu mencari tempat duduk yang masih kosong disana. Beberapa orang tampak sudah mengisi deretan bangku disamping jendela. Chanyeol menarik-narik Sehun menuju bangku disamping jendela yang masih tersisa, tepat disamping lapangan.

"kitapun sama-sama tau kan, rasa ingin melindungi seseorang yang kita cintai? Dari apapun itu, meski terkadang sulit untuk dilawan". Chanyeol mulai membuka laptopnya, dan membuka browswer. Sementara Sehun meletakkan pekerjaannya dimeja dengan rapih, memilhnya satu-persatu dan memastikannya sudah urut.

"sebagai dominan, kita selalu mempunyai prinsip agar sang pujaan hati tidak tersakiti, dan jangan sampai kita yang menjadi monster untuknya".Chanyeol mengetikkan alamat dikolom pencarian dan menekan tombol enter.

Monster

"monster?".

"yap, disaat kekasih kita ketakutan, dia pasti akan berlindung pada kita kan? Tapi jika ternyata kita yang membuat dia takut, nah.. dia akan berlindung pada siapa?". Chanyeol menggeser tempat duduknya mendekat kearah Sehun. "dan.. kalau memang belum siap, tahan dulu saja, ingat jangan dipaksa, tunggu waktunya tiba. Kau pasti tau kan?".Sehun menyirit mendengar perkataan Chanyeol yang cukup ambigu.

Yang lebih tinggi hanya terkekeh palan melihat reaksi Sehun. "aku sedang menunggunya siap, kau juga begitu?".

"astaga! Jadi sedari tadi kau bicara yang menjurus kesitu?!".

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan tidak berangkat kuliah hari ini. karena dia demam. Suhunya mencapai tiga puluh lima derajat celsius. Tadi pagi saat ibunya menemukan Luhan tergeletak tak berdaya dilantai kamarnya, ibu Luhan sudah panik akan membawa Luhan kerumah sakit, tapi Luhan menolak. Dia ingin dirumah saja. Jangan ada yang tau jika dia sakit. Dia akan terlihat lemah. Luhan tidak suka.

"beberapa hari lalu kau pulang dengan keadaan babak belur, sekarang kau demam". Gerutu ibu Luhan, meski terdengar kesal, namun tersirat rasa khawatir disana. Tangannya telaten sekali mengganti handuk basah dikening Luhan. Setelah itu, wanita berparas lembut yang telah memikat ayah kandung Luhan mengangkat sebuah mankuk berisi bubur.

"aku bisa makan sendiri, bu".

"hmm, siapa juga yang mau menyuapi. Ibu mau membersihkan muntahmu dulu dibawah, cepat habiskan, dan segeralah sembuh". Setelah itu Luhan ditinggal sendirian. Luhan mendengus, meraih mangkunya dan mencium aroma ayam bawang yang menguar. Sayang sekali Luhan sedang sakit, jadi dia tidak terlalu berselera. Hanya memandangi bubur itu dari berbagai sudut, bingung untuk memulai makan dari sisi yang mana.

Karena tidak menemukan sisi yang bagus, Luhan memutuskan untuk memakannya mulai dari bagian yang paling enak. Lama Luhan mencari, akhirnya Luhan menjatuhkan pilihannya pada bagian yang terdapat irisan danging ayam dan daun bawang. Nikmat sekali. Namun, hambar di lidah Luhan.

Ya.. bagi orang sakit semua yang enak memang terasa hambar. Bahkan cenderung memuakkan.

Malam itu, setelah meninggalkan pasangan Chen-Minseok dengan gaya sok misterusnya, Luhan berlari menuju taman kota sebentar, memesan beberapa gelas es kopi disana. Pulang kerumah Luhan merasakan badannya pusing dan panas, jadi dia melepas kausnya dan tidur dilantai. Tidak tau jika itu memperburuk keadaan. Parahnya semalam Luhan juga memimpikan Sehun. Senyum Sehun dimimpinya masih membekas sekali.

"kenapa dia harus tersenyum?". Lirih Luhan. Dia sudah meletakkan manguknya dimeja dan meminum segelas air putih, benar-benar tidak barnafsu untuk makan. Suara dentingan kecil berasal dari hp Luhan memberi tau jika ada panggilan masuk. Ada nama Baekhyun disana.

"hmm..".

" _allo~ , ini Luhan kan?"._ Suara dari sebrang sana terdengar riang sekali. _"aku tidak bertemu denganmu sehari ini, dimana?"_.

"ha? Aku? Aku dirumah".

" _kau sakit?"._ Samar-samar Luhan mendengar suara orang lain disana, lalu jadi sangat berisik sehingga menimbulkan suara rusuh ditelinga Luhan.

"aku tutup ya..". pancing Luhan. Lelah sekali meladeni teman banyak mulut. Luhan sudah tidak betah membuka matanya labih lama.

" _eh- tunggu! Jadi kau itu sakit? Pantas kemarin kau pucat"._ Sekarang terdengar suara Chen, disahuti dengan Baekhyun yang protes. Meminta kembali hp-nya.

" _hallo, Luhan? Kau benar sakit? Aku akan kerumahmu sehabis ini. kau dirumah dengan siapa?"._

Luhan melirik jam didinding kamarnya, sebenarnya ini masih terlalu pagi untuk membuka rumah bagi makhluk super cerewet itu. Tapi, tak apalah. "aku tidak memaksamu ya, dibawah ada ibu. Sudah, kututup". Pamitnya tidak sopan.

Luhan sudah kembali tergeletak diranjang.

.

.

.

"oh.. aku akan kesana bersama Baekhyun". Kata Chanyeol sambil memainkan hp-nya. Tangan kanannya meraba-raba keyboard dihadapannya, mencari tombol power. Lalu menguap keras. Membuat orang disampingnya agak tidak nyaman.

"kemana?". Sahut Sehun setengah hati.

"kerumah Luhan lah. Kau ini..". Chanyeol memasukkan laptopnya kedalam tas lalu berdiri. "ayo. Apa kau mau pergi sendiri?".

Sehun menyirit. Untuk apa pergi kerumah Luhan? Apa Luhan sedang mengadakan suatu acara? Dan dia mengundang Sehun? . mengundang mantan yang sudah menyakitinya? . "memangnya ada apa?". Tanya Sehun hati-hati.

Kini Chanyeol yang menyirit. "tentu saja menjenguk Luhan. Apa lagi?". Kakinya hendak melangkah keluar, sebelum tangan putih nyaris pucat menahannya. "mau ikut denganku?".

Sehun tidak menyahut. Matanya mendelik tajam pada Chanyeol. "Luhan sakit?". Sehun melongo melihat anggukan Chanyeol sebagai jawabannya.

"kau tidak diberitahu?".Chanyeol menggeleng heboh kemudian. "dia kan pacarmu, apa karena kalian berdua sibuk jadi hilang kontak?".

Dan Sehun hanya menggigit bibir tipisnya, kebingungan harus menjawab bagaimana dan mulai dari mana.

.

.

.

.

Luhan mengusap bibirnya yang basah, perutnya sudah kembali terisi dengan bolu coklat yang dibawakan Baekhyun. Dari sudut matanya Luhan melirik orang itu sedang mengobrol bersama pasangan barunya, Chanyeol. "terimakasih Baek, kau juga Chanyeol. Selamat atas hubungan kalian".

Baekhyun tersentak, lalu mengangguk malu-malu . "itulah gunanya teman. Terimakasih ucapannya, Chanyeol ini ish.. memang suka mengumbar hubungan". Bakhyun lalu menyikut Chanyeol pelan sambil tertawa. "padahal, tadinya aku mau memberitahukannya sendiri padamu".

Luhan terkekeh. "aku tau ini akan terjadi. Cepat atau lambat kalian berdua akan menyadari perasaan masing-masing. Teruslah terikat dalam cinta".

"ha? Kenapa kau jadi romantis begini?". Alis Baekhyun menukik tajam.

Luhan mengerucut. Kembali melihat layar poselnya yang menayangkan animasi Happy Tree Friends. Sesekali dia akan meringis melihat kengerian animasi tersebut. Terkadang pula dia tertawa melihat kelucuan salah satu aksi tokoh animasi. "kau bisa pulang, aku sudah baik-baik saja". Ujarnya lemah. Meski berkata begitu, sebenarnya Luhan masih ingin ditemani.

"aah.. jangan bilang seperti itu". Baekhyun meninju pelan pundak kurus Luhan, kemudian mengaduh. Luhan hanya terkekeh.

"tulang mu itu! Menyakitkan". Gerutu Baekhyun. Salah siapa main pukul? Dia kena balasan karena menyiksa orang sakit,Pikir Luhan. "lagipula aku dan Chanyeol malas mengikuti kelas hari ini… hehehe". Baekhyun menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya, merasa canggung jika Luhan terlihat sediam ini, biasanya anak rusa itu akan selalu heboh dan risih jika didekatnya, tapi sekarang Luhan hanya berbaring lemas diatas tempat tidur. Kasihan juga melihatnya seperti ini.

"apa Sehun sudah menjengukmu?". Tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Dia memasukkan satu keping coklat kecil dari toples yang sebelumnya dihidangkan oleh ibunya Luhan. Menikmati rasa manis dan dingin dari coklat itu. "wooah… aku suka coklat yang didinginkan". Komentar Baekhyun pelan.

Luhan menunduk. Menggelengkan kepalanya kecil. Berharap jika jawaban itu sudah cukup untuk memuaskan Baekhyun. Tapi nyatanya Baekhyun tidak melihatnya, lelaki cerewet itu malah sibuk menjilati jarinya. Lalu menaikkan sebelah alisnya menunggu jawaban yang lebih jelas dari Luhan.

Suara desahan akhirnya muncul dari belah bibir pink pudar milik Luhan. Susah memang jika punya teman yang responnya tidak tanggap. Akhirnya Luhan memutuskan membuka bibir, membicarakan hal yang sebenrnya terjadi pada ia dan Sehun. Dan itu membuat kamar Luhan seketika heboh ketika Luhan usai bercerita panjang lebar.

Baekhyun memandang prihatin pada Luhan yang bersedih. Kemudian beralih pada Chanyeol yang sejak tadi lebih banyak diam. Lelaki tinggi yang baru-baru ini menjadi kekasih Baekhyun tampaknya tidak bisa melakukan hal apapun. Karena ia bingung, dan sejujurnya tidak percaya akan kenyataan ini. Chanyeol kira Sehun hanya berbohong, namun ketika ia tau kedua pihak mengatakan hal serupa ia percaya. Ini miris sekali. Apalagi mendengar cerita Luhan yang sempat disakiti juga. Dan sampai saat ini Sehun belum minta maaf.

Chanyeol rasa hubungan antara Sehun dan Luhan tidak sepatutnya berakhir seperti itu. Dan kalau bisa Chanyeol ingin keduanya akan selalu bersama. Mana mungkin Sehun dan Luhan yang saling mencintai sejak lama berpisah hanya karena seorang wanita genit?.

Dan sampai Baekhyun berhasil memenangkan Luhan ,Chanyeol masih berdiam diri. Enggan memberi tahu jika Sehun sudah menceritakan hal serupa tadi pagi. Tapi, dalam cerita Sehun, lelaki pucat nan tampan itu sempat mengatakan jika ia sangat merasa bersalah dan kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Dari sana Chanyeol sebenarnya yakin, jika keduanya masih bisa bersatu kembali.

"Luhan…". Panggil Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

.

.

.

.

Jam ditangan menunjukkan angka dua. Untuk kesekian kalinya Sehun memutar kemudi, mengeliling lagi jalanan dikota Seoul yang ia ketahui, lalu duduk dengan gelisah di bangku taman. Melirik kembali jam ditangannya, lalu mendesah ringan. Satu cup es krim vanilla ukuran sedang ditangan kanannya sama sekali tidak menarik perhatian. Ia hampir beberapakali menumpahkan es krim tersebut kebajunya karena mengantuk. Sesekali Sehun menoleh kesana kemari, dan sedikit bangkit dari duduknya. Seolah ada seseorang yang sedang ia cari.

Tapi nyatanya tidak. Dia sendiri tidak tau sedang melakukan apa. Dan tidak tau sedang mencari apa.

Sehun meninggalkan tugas-tugas pentingnya, demi memenuhi keinginannya yang tidak jelas. Seperti ini rasanya tidak punya teman. Lebih baik dari awal tidak saling mengenal, daripada akhirnya harus berpisah. Tapi ini semua karena Sehun sendiri kan? Dia yang membuat hubungannya bersama sang 'teman' hidup menjadi pecah. Iya, Sehun merindukan sosok Luhan. Ia sangat bodoh mengharapkan bisa melihat sekilas sosok Luhan disini, padahal dia sudah jelas tau jika Luhan sedang sakit. Lelaki mungil itu pasti sedang berbaring dengan seluruh lukanya, dan merasakannya sendiri.

Mengingat kejahatannya, Sehun menelan ludah. Sangat menyesal. Dan tentunya sakit. Entah apa yang merasukinya saat itu, ia bahkan tak percaya jika melakukan itu pada Luhan. Apalagi Chanyeol. Sehun hanya tersenyum kecut saat menerima tawa menggelegar sebagai respon atas ceritanya. Apa bagi Chanyeol, Sehun itu tak tampak seperti penjahat?. Bahkan hanya melihat melalui wajah saja, Sehun rasa dirinya bisa disamakan dengan para teroris.

Sekali lagi Sehun menggeliat ditempat duduk, mulai merasakan panas dan lelah. Akhirnya dia membuang cup es krim ditangannya dan memutuskan untuk pergi. Kemana saja. Asal kan tidak bertemu dengan Minhee. Si penggoda. Dan bukan pula dengan apartemennya. Sehun belum ingin pulang, dan pacaran dengan laptopnya.

Sehingga rumah Luhan muncul secara tiba-tiba dipikirannya. Mungkin mengunjungi Luhan tidak ada salahnya, memberi sapaan kecil untuk ibunya juga tidak salah, yang salah mungkin ketika Luhan menyadarkannya kembali siapa itu Sehun. Keraguan Sehun pun menyerang, dia bisa diterima dirumah Luhan tapi sebagai apa?. Ia malah takut disangka akan menyakiti Luhan lagi.

Oh.

Luhan sakit apakah itu karena nya? Apa Luhan sesakit itu jika melihat Sehun?. Sehun mendengus kecewa mengingat sebelum Luhan sakit, lelaki itu bertemu dengannya ditempat favorit mereka. Dia tak menyangka jika hubungannya berpengaruh penting pada kesehatan Luhan. Anak itu pasti sangat sakit.

'apa aku masih boleh kerumahnya?'.

Sehun memasukkan kunci mobilnya lalu menstarter mobil itu. Masih berpikir untuk memutuskan apakah ia akan pergi kerumah Luhan atau tidak. Ia bisa mampir ketoko kue lalu membeli bolu coklat kesukaan Luhan sebagai hadiah. barangkali dengan sekotak kue bolu itu, Luhan bersedia menyediakan secangkir kopi susu hangat dan kembali menerimanya seperti dulu.

Tampaknya mudah. Iya. Tinggal ucapkan hai. Tanyakan kabar, makan dan minum lalu mengajak Luhan balikan. Mungkin lelaki manis itu akan langsung menghadiahinya bogeman.

Dan Sehun hampir saja menabrak gerobak yang menyebrang saat ia melamunkan hal itu. Akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk menepi sejanak. Menata kembali pikirannya. Dan kesiapannya..

Dering Hp Sehun mengacaukan suasana. Drrrt..drrrt..

"apa?". Sehun menyirit tidak suka begitu melihat siapa yang telah meneleponnya. Maka ia pun mengangkatnya dengan ogah-ogahan.

" _Kau gila ya?!"._ Sehun menjauhkan telingannya dari benda canggih itu. Luar biasa lengkingan suara Baekhyun. Rasanya seperti radiasi sampai disini. Apa kabar orang yang ada didekat Baekhyun?

"bisa kecilkan volumemu? Lalu kita bicara seperti orang normal. Mengerti? normal. Biasakan buka dengan topik pemanasan". Sehun menghembuskan nafanya. "bukannya meneriaki seseorang, seperti orang kampungan".

Baekhyun menggeram disana. Mencibir Sehun sadis, tidak peduli si kulit putih bisa mendengarnya.

"kalau kau meneleponku hanya untuk menggangguku, lebih baik tidak". Kata Sehun bersiap memutuskan sambungan dari makluk berisik itu . tapi lengkingan itu kembali lagi. Membuatnya sempat merasa trauma, dan akhirnya menahan gerakan jempolnya.

.

.

.

.

"Lu…". Panggil sang ibu.

Luhan masih diam. Kepalanya bersembunyi diantara bantal dan selimut. Luhan tidak punya boneka seukuran badan, jadi hanya bantal sajalah yang dia gunakan untuk menyembunyikan wajah kusutnya dari sang ibu.

"kalau kau masih demam, ayo kita ke dokter". Tangan lembut nan mungil itu mengelus punggung Luhan. Memberikan elusan yang menenangkan. Membuat Luhan seketika lupa akan kesedihannya. Diam-diam Luhan mengusap air matanya. Lalu membalikkan tubuh agar ia bisa menggenggam tangan Ibunya.

"Ibu..". panggil Luhan yang malah terdengar seperti rengekan anak kecil. Membuat ibunya gemas.

Dicubitnya pipi sang anak pelan. Lalu berganti mengusap wajah Luhan yang basah, menyibakkan poni yang menempel didahi lelaki manis itu. "kamu sampai menangis begini?". Ibu Luhan tersenyum prihatin. "kita kedokter ya..?".

Luhan menggeleng. Tangan ibunya digenggam sangat erat, Seolah Luhan sedang menyalurkan perasaannya pada sang ibu. Luhan memejamkan matanya erat, berharap agar ibunya cepat mengetahui apa alasan Luhan seperti ini. oh.. sungguh karena ini sangat memalukan untuk dibicarakan langsung dengan ibunya.

Ibu Luhan mengusap air mata yang membekas dipipi Luhan dengan gerakan lembut.

Disaat-saat seperti ini pun Luhan merasa senang, ada yang mau mengusap air matanya. Ibunya. Benar kata orang, dikeadaan seperti apapun Ibu adalah orang yang akan mengurusi kita, melebihi pacar yang kita beri perhatian lebih dari Ibu. Kadang sosok malaikat ini sering tidak kita anggap. Tapi sekarang Luhan tau, dia sangat menghargai ibunya.

"Sehun belum mengunjungimu?". Suara lembut ibu Luhan terbawa angin.

Luhan menggeleng lemah dengan raut sedih yang tidak bisa disembunyikan. Mengundang kerutan kecil didahi Ibunya. "wah.. padahal Ibu sudah membuatkan makanan enak untuknya".

Luhan sih ibunya suka memanjakan orang itu?. Disisi lain sebenarnya Luhan senang telah mendapatkan 'restu' dari orang tua. Tapi kalau hubungan mereka sudah berakhir, apa ada gunanya lagi?

Ibu Luhan tersenyum lagi. Senyum itu selalu terlihat lembut dan seolah mengatakan bahwa beliau tau segalanya, termasuk yang terjadi pada putra –nya ini. surai lembut Luhan diusap penuh sayang, lalu beralih pada pipi yang sedikit tembam itu. Menatap manik indah disebrangnya untuk memberi kekuatan.

"suatu masalah dalam hubungan memang sering terjadi Lu". Ucap Ibu Luhan pelan.

"iya". Respon Luhan singkat.

"kami bahkan sudah tidak bersama sejak beberapa hari lalu". Lanjutnya.

Awalnya Ibu Luhan sedikit menampakkan raut wajah terkejut mendengar hal itu. Tapi kemudian tersenyum lagi, kini sedikit lebih lebar untuk memberi kekuatan pada anak kesayangannya itu. "berpisah bukan akhir dari segalanya Lu..".

"benar. Aku bisa mencari kebahagiaan dari orang lain". Jawab Luhan. Sontak Ibu Luhan terkekeh ringan.

Luhan menatap ibunya bingung. "kenapa?". "dia berselingkuh, dan kuanggap dia tidak mau lagi denganku". Luhan menahan getar suaranya diakhir.

Ibu Luhan terdiam beberapa saat. Memikirkan kembali apa yang terjadi pada Luhan. Murungnya Luhan ternyata disebabkan oleh seorang lelaki yang telah ia percayai untuk menjaga Luhan seutuhnya hingga saat nanti, yaitu Sehun. Tak bohong, Ibu Luhan pun sedikit kecewa.

Tapi setelah melihat binar mata Luhan yang masih memancarkan harapan dan membayangkan kembali sikap Sehun setiap berkunjung kerumah ini, Ibu Luhan yakin anaknya tidak akan bersedih terlalu lama.

"kau terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan untuk mengakhirinya..".

Ibu Luhan bangkit sambil merapihkan Sprei Luhan yang sedikit tertarik. Kemudian menatap Luhan lagi saat diambang pintu.

"kalau Sehun sampai kesini, akan ibu pukul kepalanya memakai sendok sayur karena membuat anak kesayangan Ibu menangis".

"itu tidak mungkin".

Tapi Ibu Luhan tidak peduli. "dan akan ibu anjurkan kalian untuk cepat menikah". Setelah itu Ibu Luhan menghilang dibalik pintu meninggalkan Luhan yang merona jadi mulas seketika memikirkan hal tersebut. Sang Ibu sebaiknya menjaga ucapannya.

"dia… tidak kerumahku kan?". Gumamnya sendiri. "ih.. lagipula aku masih perlu belajar".

.

.

.

.

Tidak.

Sehun tidak pergi kemanapun kecuali ke apartemennya. Karena sedari tadi kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Ia ingin istirahat . mungkin memanjakan diri disofa empuk sembari mengompres kepalanya adalah hal yang baik. Jadi, sekarang dia sedang menikmati waktunya sendiri.

Tangan kanan Sehun terulur keatas untuk memperbaiki posisi kompres es batunya yang bermotif spiral. Helaian rambutnya basah dan kepalanya terasa dingin. Sehun kemudian memperbaiki posisi tidurnya dan mendesah lega. Ini yang terbaik. Sehun tersenyum nyaman sambil berusaha memejamkan matanya. Alunan music klasik menggema pelan mengantarkan Sehun pada hawa kantuk.

Kalau sudah disuguhi music klasik dan tempat tidur empuk, Sehun jadi lupa waktu makannya. Lebih memilih menukar rasa laparnya dengan ketenangannya.

Pikirannya melayang tinggi, menjelajahi urusan tugas kuliahnya yang akan mencapai klimaks. Lalu bisnis Ayahnya yang sebentar lagi akan ada digenggamannya. Oh, itu adalah kabar bagus namun bisa Sehun simpulkan sebagai kabar buruk. Karena dengan mengambil alih perusahaan ayahnya, itu berarti banyak waktu Sehun yang terkuras. Dia akan benar-benar merasakan menjadi seorang 'Pria'. Berpikir tentang masa depan, bertanggungjawab pada tugasnya, membahagiakan orangtua,mencari pasangan.

Bicara soal pria dewasa, Sehun sedikit tersinggung saat sekelebat bayangan Luhan muncul. Sial. Memori tentang kejadian ia menyakiti Luhan terekam dengan jelas, seolah akan menonjokknya yang ingin mengaku menjadi 'pria'. Menyakiti hati pasangan, dan tidak berani meminta maaf. Bukankah itu kekanakan?

Tapi sungguh yang paling menyiksa adalah, sejujurnya Sehun terlalu takut mengatakan kepada Luhan bahwa ia masih mencintainya. Lancang sekali.

Harus bagaimana Sehun? Menerima semua resiko yang telah ia perbuat dengan terpaksa seperti orang bodoh. Maaf, kalau Sehun ingat-ingat kembali, seumurhidupnya ia tidak pernah disebut bodoh, dan jangan sampai itu terjadi.

Ting

Sehun ogah-ogahan mengangkat telefon itu. Meski ia tau Chanyeol lah yang meneleponnya. Itu sudah pasti tidak penting. Tapi mungkin dengan hadirnya makhluk jangkung itu bisa mempermudah urusan Sehun untuk kembali pada Luhan. Mengingat Chanyeol adalah seorang pujangga yang pandai merangkai kata-kata manis. Mengesampingkan urusan kuliah demi petikan nada gitar dewanya guna meraih sang pujaan hati. Yang sebenarnya orang yang diincar oleh Chanyeol itu tidak minta yang muluk-muluk, iya.. Byun Baekhyun. Lelaki manis itu hanya meminta Chanyeol untuk To The Point. Tidak berbelit-belit sampai membuatnya muntah.

" _Hallo hh..hh"._

Sehun menyirit mendengar suara Chanyeol yang memburu. Habis apa orang ini?!. "ya.. hallo, ada apa?". Jawab Sehun terdengar formal. Mencoba menyadarkan Chanyeol dengan siapa dia bicara. Enak saja tidak sopan pada anak elit ini.

" _kau dimana?"._

" _kau tau? Aku baru saja dari rumah Luhan, err ..yah sekitar 2 jam lalu lah. Dan parahnya aku tidak membawa ponsel! Padahal aku ingin menghubungkan kalian berdua yang tampaknya lama tidak bertemu.."._

Sehun hanya diam saja mendengarkan dengan malas.

" _tapi.. Luhan"._

Sehun mulai menajamkan pendengarannya.

" _kau.. putus dengannya itu sungguhan?!"._

Sehun hanya mendengus kesal. Orang ini ternyata belum percaya. Meski sudah mendengar pernyataan dari kedua pihak.

"Kau kan sud-".

" _tidak!tidak!tidak! mana mungkin…ish, kau, kenapa bisa?!"_. Chanyeol terdengar frustasi sekali disana, membuat perut Sehun terasa geli.

" _oh, sial.. tadinya aku ingin doubledate. Tapi…oh! Ayolah.. Sehun! Kalian itu pasangan yang sempurna setelah aku dan Baekkie..ma-maksudku Baekhyun"_. Gerutu Chanyeol, lelaki itu tampaknya menghayati sekali dramanya.

"Chanyeol, dengar kau itu a-".

" _Sehun kau bodoh! Kau tidak memikirkannya ha?! Jika kau tau saat dia menangis tadi, aku yakin kau tidak akan bisa tidur selamanya!"_. Geram sekali Chanyeol sekarang _. "aku tau kau pintar, kau berpikir dengan otakmu. Tapi jangan campurkan urusan hati dengan itu, ini semua memang sudah tidak wajar, tapi aku yakin kau tidak akan berubah secepat itu kan?"._

" _katakan jika kau hanya nafsu saja, katakan jika kita masih sama-sama mencintai lelaki"._

Sehun terdiam Chanyeol berkorar-koar tidak berguna dan menghabiskan pulsanya. Mungkin saat panggilan keduanya terputus karena keterbatasan pulsa seorang Park Chanyeol, Sehun yakin lelaki disebrang sana akan menyesali sifatnya yang suka bertele-tele. Sampai kinipun Chanyeol masih setia memarahi temannya yang lebih pintar itu.

"Chanyeol". Putus Sehun tegas, akurat untuk menghentikan si radio itu.

" _apa?!hh.. Sehun dengar, jika aku jadi kau aku tak akan menyia-nyiakan Luhan!"_.Chanyeol masih terdengar marah. Tapi Sehun yang sedang diteleponnya seolah meremehkannya membuat Chanyeol frustasi.

" _aish.. Sehun, pikirkanlah baik-baik sebelum kau benar-benar menyesal. Aku tau kau masih mencintai Luhan. Dan.. dan jika kau..yeah.. masih mencintainya, aku akan mendukungmu. Tolong, sobatku"._

Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah. Tapi dia langsung memutar otak begitu mengingat tujuan utamanya menerima panggilan Chanyeol. Bersatu kembali dengan Luhan. Walaupun Chanyeol pengerusuh, tapi sepertinya dia sangat ahli dalam urusan cinta dibanding Sehun. Selain itu, tidak ada yang sepeduli ini pada hubungan orang lain. Ya. Sehun sedikit bersyukur pernah mengenal seseorang berhati mulia seperti Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, aku akan lebih membutuhkan bantuanmu daripada dukunganmu saja".

.

.

.

.

Luhan mencari-cari _Charger_ yang biasanya tergeletak diatas nakas dengan keadaan kepala yang terasa hampir pecah, sementara hp nya terus bergetar menandakan baterai habis. Membuat Luhan geram.

"Ibu!".

Teriaknya putus asa. Tubuh cungkringnya merosot disamping dinding sementara kakinya menendang-nendang diudara.

Langkah tergesa terdengar dari luar kamar Luhan. Sang Ibu membuka pintu kamar anaknya dengan panik. Apalagi melihat anaknya sudah beranjak diatas tempat menolong, sang Ibu malah berkacak pinggang didepan anaknya.

"ada apa lagi?".

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "dimana Charger hp ku?. Kemarin aku taruh disini". Ibu Luhan berjalan mendekat, dengan kedua tangan ajaibnya, hanya dengan hitungan detik Charger itu menggantung didepan wajahnya.

"bagaimana bisa kau tidak menemukannya?". Ibu Luhan berjalan kesisi ranjang,mendekati sebuah cabinet kecil yang digunakan Luhan untuk meletakkan sisa buburnya. Ibu Luhan lantas mengambilnya. "kenapa tidak habis?".

"aku sedang sakit,bu… aku tidak nafsu makan". Luhan berjalan ke ranjangnya lagi setelah mengisi daya baterainya. Tangannya mengambil toples kue coklat. Masih ada sisa-sisa disana. Lumayan untuk mengganjal mulutnya yang terasa pahit.

"bu, apa tidak ada temanku yang lain datang kerumah..?". Tanya Luhan harap-garap cemas. Sebenarnya Luhan mengharapkan kehadiran Sehun dirumahnya, walau menurutnya tidak mungkin. Karena minggu ini toko pakaian disebrang rel kereta sedang mengadakan diskon besar-besaran. Sehun pasti sedang mengantar Minhee berbelanja . ugh..

"memangnya kau punya teman lain selain yang tadi datang kerumah?".

"Ibu!". Luhan menutup toplesnya kembali. "temanku kan banyak. Ada yang dari klub sepak bola, teman gamers, teman sekolah menengah, teman dikampus juga banyak..".

Ibu Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar celotehan anaknya. Lalu mendekat pada anaknya, Luhan sudah mengambil ancang-ancang berlindung siapa tau jika Ibunya akan memukul kepalanya. Tapi, Luhan justru tertegun karena perlakuan lembut Ibunya. Rambutnya yang halus diusap dengan sayang, seperti saat dia masih bayi.

"bu..?". Ibunya masih tersenyum.

"meski kau punya banyak teman. Ibu tau apa yang kamu mau..". Ibu Luhan melepaskan tangannya, lalu duduk disisi ranjang Luhan. "kalau kau rindu pada Sehun, kenapa tidak menemuinya?".

Luhan melotot. Cepat-cepat dia menarik selimutnya dan pura-pura tertidur. "Ibu ini bicara apa sih?". "aku tidak sudi menemuinya".

"Bu! Jangan katakan hal yang tidak-tidak seperti Itu, Ibu tau sendiri,kan .kalau hubunganku dengannya sudah berakhir?. Jangan diungkit kembali".

"sayang..". panggil Ibunya lembut.

"Ibu! Dia selingkuh, dia mengkhianatiku. Lalu dia memukuliku hingga aku sakit begini. Ibu lihat kan? Kenapa Ibu terlihat seperti mendukungnya. Padahal kalau Ibu mau, Ibu bisa melaporkannya ke polisi atas tindakan kekerasannya". Luhan meraung-raung diatas bantalnya.

"Luhan, jika Ibu melakukan itu, kau juga akan kena,kan? Kau juga menyakiti Sehun".

Luhan terdiam, lalu kepalanya sedikit keluar dari selimut. "oh..benar juga. Tapi bu, jangan seperti ini, aku tidak mau membahasnya". Kata Luhan. Pelan dan pasti.

"hum?".

"aku tidak mau membicarakan Sehun lagi, lelaki jahat itu membuatku sakit bu". Nada Luhan yang manja membuat Ibunya geli, tapi wanita dewasa itu hanya tersenyum kecil berusaha menghargai curahan hati anaknya.

"aku tidak mau memiliki hubungan lagi dengannya, jadi Ibu tolonglah berhenti berharap, dan jangan mencoba membujukku".

"kenapa kau berpikir Ibu akan membujukmu?". Alis Ibunya bertaut cantik.

"aku tau Ibu adalah HunHan shipper..". kata Luhan pelan, dia menunggu reaksi dari Ibunya.

Sedetik kemudian ,Ibunya tertawa kencang. Tak bertahan lama, karena mungkin Ibu Luhan merasa jika anaknya mulai marah. "kalau kau berpikir seperti itu, kenapa kau berniat mengecewakan Ibu?".

"ha?". Luhan kira Ibunya akan mentertawkan gabungan namanya dengan Sehun yang terdengar konyol. Luhan jadi bingung sendiri.

"kalau kau tau Ibu mendukungmu dengannya, kenapa kau mengecewakan Ibu?". Tanya Ibunya kembali dengan raut wajah sedih.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "bu, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Ibu, tapi Ibu sendiri tau kan? Sehun lah yang sebenarnya mengecewakan kita". Kata Luhan. "eh?". Luhan tersentak, tak sadar mebocorkan jika dia masih memiliki rasa pada Sehun. "maksudnya, aku bisa mencari sumber kebahagiaan dari orang lain tanpa membuat Ibu kecewa,hehe.. begitu".

"Xiao Lu nya Ibu memang tidak pandai berbohong. Kembalilah dengannya jika kau ingin". Ibu Luhan tersenyum lagi. "Ibu akan lebih kecewa jika anak Ibu tidak mengakui perasaannya".

Luhan bagkit dari posisinya dengan gontai. "er..". menyamakan posisinya dengan sang Ibu.

"apa begitu terlihat ya…". Luhan menatap mata Ibunya, kemudian menunduk gelisah. "kalau Luhan masih menyukai Sehun?".

"tapi bu, walau begitu…tetap tidak akan merubah semuannya. Sehun selingkuh karena dia sudah tidak menyukai Luhan. Jadi kami tidak bisa bersatu kembali. Hem.. maaf ya ,bu". Tangan Luhan menggapai tangan Ibunya, lalu menggoyangkannya pelan. Mencoba meyakinkan Ibu nya, meski dia tidak yakin.

"er.. Xiao Lu, entahlah. Terkadang orang berselingkuh bukan hanya orang itu sudah tidak mencintai kekasihnya. Mungkin, ini memang masa nakal Sehun". Ibu Luhan mengendikkan bahu setelahnya.

"ah..apa benar begitu?".

Luhan jadi sedikit percaya diri karena kata-kata Ibunya. Masa nakal Sehun itu apa maksudnya? . kenapa dia tidak pernah memiliki masa seperti itu?. Ah.. Ibunya hanya mengarang.

"mengapa tidak kau tanyakan sendiri?".

Luhan menggeleng ,menolak usul Ibunya. "tidak ah, biarkan saja". Luhan sudah hampir menarik selimutnya kembali. Tapi seseorang membuatnya kaget muncul dari balik pintu kamarnya. Sehun berjalan mendekat sambil menampilkan raut wajahnya yang serius.

Matanya tak lepas dari Luhan yang dalam mode terkejut. Sehun lantas membungkukkan badannya didepan Ibu Luhan. "maaf, mana mungkin aku tahan jika rusa ini menyerah".

"ah.. padahal harusnya kau masuk kalau sudah diberi aba-aba". Ibu Luhan berdecak kecil. Tapi ini sudah bukan masalah, jadi Ibu Luhan bangkit dan memberikan mereka berdua ruang untuk bicara. "cepat turun ya". Pesannya sambil tersenyum.

Luhan mengerjap melihat kepergian Ibunya. Manik coklatnya bergulir pada Sehun yang berdiri disamping ranjangnya . memakai kemeja berwara putih, dan celana panjang hitam. Rambutnya terlihat sengaja dibirkan sedikit berantakan oleh angin, sehingga ada beberapa helai yang menutupi poni.

"Lu". Panggilnya dalam.

Luhan memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya. Hanya sebentar lalu memutuskannya.

"kenapa kau disini? Nanti kau dicari Minhee loh". Ujar Luhan menyindir. Dia lalu menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya lucu.

Sehun tertawa kecil. Dia mendudukkan diri diranjang Luhan. Menatap Luhan lamat-lamat dan mengusap pipi gembil yang merona itu.

Nafas Sehun perlahan terasa dipucuk hidung Luhan. " Im sorry ,bro! I still Love you".

.

End.

.

.

Epilogue.

"wah, sepertinya kita akan benar-benar double date".

"ha? Double date? Siapa".

"tentu saja kau , aku,Sehun dan Luhan lah".

Baekhyun berdecak pelan, matanya masih menuju pada tangga. Menunggu kedatangan temannya yang baru balikan. Ibu Luhan baru saja memasuki halaman belakang, beralasan mau membersihkan kolam, padahal sebenarnya ingin memberikan ruang untuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"ya… itu sih , kalau Luhan mau".

Baekhyun mencomot kentang goreng didepannya. "lagi pula ada apa dengan double date? Apa kita pernah membicarakannya?".

"eh? itu kesepakatan antara aku dan Sehun, jika dia berhasil kembali dengan Luhan. Ya, aku tau . jika". Chanyeol menekan kata Jika dengan raut wajah masam sekali.

Tapi sedetik kemudian, mata Chanyeol yang hampir terpejam akibat angin sejuk dari AC terbuka lebar. Punggungnya menegak, dan berbisik pada Baekhyun.

"kau pikir apa yang mereka lakukan diatas sampai selama ini?".

"hah?mana ku tahu?. Luhan anak yang penuh pertimbangan. Mungkin dia bingung akan menerima Sehun kembali atau tidak". Baekhyun memutar-mutar lidahnya didalam mulut sambil berpikir. "ya..ya..ya, mungkin ada tujuh puluh persen Sehun akan diterima, sisanya tidak, Sehun kejam". Tukasnya.

Chanyeol berdecak. "jangan ambil kesimpulan buruk pada temanku". Baekhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"apa lebih baik kita lihat saja?". Ajak Chanyeol antusias. "aku sepertinya mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres disana". Katanya sambil tersenyum mencurigakan, alisnya pun ikut dinaik-turunkan.

Menangkap kode aneh dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun akhirnya mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh pacarnya itu. Buru-buru ia letakkan toples diatas meja. Dan mendorong-dorong bahu Chanyeol untuk berjalan. "ayo cepat!".

END.

* * *

ekhem..

oke,

ini ff pertama yang gw publish. jadi maklum kalo masih kacau

sebenernya gw udah berusaha berkali-kali upload ff di ffn tapi selalu ada kendala..

lupa kata sandi lah, bikin lagi, giliran manteb, ffn ga bisa dibuka -_-

yosh... kebanyakan omong .pamit dulu dari author nubi

mheheheh

jangan malu buat review kak


End file.
